1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to adaptive filtering, and, more particularly, to adaptive filtering of video signal data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In conventional video broadcast systems, a stationary receiver (e.g., a television receiver) includes a tuning device that receives a video signal (e.g., television signal) transmitted from a broadcasting station selected from among a plurality of broadcasting stations (channels). With conventional video broadcast systems, however, true mobility (e.g., mobile reception of a video signal) introduces complications not envisioned or addressed within the design framework (or relevant broadcast standards) of conventional video broadcast systems because such systems where designed for a traditionally fixed reception device (e.g., a stationary television set).
Examples of conventional video broadcast systems include the National Television Systems Committee (NTSC) standard, the Phase Alternate Line (PAL), and the Sequential Color with Memory (SECAM) standard. The NTSC/PAL/SECAM systems are currently widely-spread for analog television signal broadcasting all over the world. Although this analog television signal was originally intended for stationary reception, new mobile device are becoming available that include tuning devices, which allow reception of these analog television signals.
Mobile reception of an analog television signal, however, is significantly more complicated than traditional reception of an analog television signal. For example, with a traditional fixed television set, a user can change the direction of the receiving antenna until a satisfactory signal quality is received. Mobile reception does not offer this degree of flexibility. With mobile reception, an analog television signal experiences time-varying channel quality (e.g., movement of the mobile receiver) that results in fading and receiving signals at different levels including severely attenuated time regions (e.g., deep fades or dead regions). Additionally, poor video reception quality may be encountered due to shadowing, and large distances from the conventional video broadcast system transmitter. Consequently, with mobile reception, the received video signal does not simply experience a static signal-to-noise ratio (as found in conventional video broadcast systems), but rather undergoes a variable signal-to-noise ratio that effects video quality.